


Zuckerstangen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Holidays, M/M, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Malheur am Weihnachtsabend, doch Jack findet eine Lösung</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuckerstangen

Es war Heiligabend, der Baum war geschmückt, die Kerzen brannten, im Hintergrund dudelte „Stille Nacht“. Alles war perfekt. Einem gemütlichen Abend zu zweit, stand nichts mehr im Wege.

Jack reichte Daniel ein Glas mit Eierpunsch, als sich dessen Augen, die auf dem Weihnachtsbaum ruhten, verengten.   
„Eh … Jack? Wo sind die weiß-roten Zuckerstangen?“, erkundigte er sich.   
Jack goss sich seinen Punsch ein und antwortete abgelenkt: „Habe ich vergessen.“ 

„Was soll das heißen, du hast die Zuckerstangen vergessen?“, quengelte Daniel in dem Tonfall, den er selber an sich hasste, der aber immer wieder zum Vorschein kam, wenn er sehr enttäuscht war. Und weiß-rote Zuckerstangen gehörten für ihn nun mal zu einem gelungen Weihnachtsfest dazu. Ohne die wirkte der Weihnachtsbaum irgendwie nicht … richtig. 

Jack seufzte. „Na, vergessen wie in vergessen, nicht eingepackt, nicht dran gedacht“, erwiderte er leichthin und vorsichtig stellte er die Kanne mit dem Eierpunsch auf dem Tisch ab. Erst dann schaute er Daniel an. 

Mann! Jack ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Warum hatte er nicht einfach gesagt, die vermaledeiten Dinger wären ausverkauft gewesen? Dann hätte sich Daniels Unmut über das Geschäft, die Lieferanten oder die Weihnachtsindustrie im Allgemeinen ergossen, aber nicht über ihn. Dumm gelaufen, aber warum musste er auch immer so ehrlich sein, wenn Daniel ihn mit … mit diesem Blick, dem er nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte, anschaute? 

„Na gut, ist ja auch nicht so schlimm.“ Daniel bemühte sich heldenhaft seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, denn sicher wollte er wegen einer solchen Nichtigkeit – auch wenn es in seinen Augen keine war – keinen Streit anfangen. 

„Soll ich noch zum 7-Eleven fahren?“, bot Jack an. 

Daniel warf einen zweifelnden Blick nach draußen. Es war schon dunkel und schneite mit dicken Flocken. „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Das ist zu gefährlich und außerdem, so gerne lutsche ich die überhaupt nicht. Gar nicht gut für die Zähne“, versuchte Daniel zu rationalisieren. 

„Da hast du Recht.“ Jacks Hand glitt sanft über Daniels Wange. 

Auf einmal begannen Jacks Augen zu leuchten, ein unwiderstehliches Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Okay, Daniel. Ich glaube, ich weiß einen wunderbaren Ersatz!“   
„Was?“

Jack begann sich auszuziehen.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Eine halbe Stunde später war Daniel restlos überzeugt, dass man Weihnachten noch bessere Dinge als Zuckerstangen vernaschen konnte.   
Und gesünder war es allemal.

\----------ENDE----------

Antares, Dezember 2007 


End file.
